Te amare toda la vida
by Googoplex
Summary: Te amaré toda la vida, todos los años, los meses y los días. Todas las horas y todos los instantes, mientras pueda latir mi corazón... Universo Alterno: Shizuru x Natsuki
1. Chapter 1

_Te amare toda la vida_

Capitulo 1

A paso firme y elegante, una hermosa joven se dirige a la oficina principal de la Corporación Fujino para un nuevo día laboral, al entrar al edificio es reconocida y saludada por todos, no solo por ser la sobrina del dueño sino porque es la directora general de dicha organización. Es el deseo oculto, la dueña de las fantasías de la mayoría de los trabajadores de la empresa, quienes quedan hechizados por su cautivadora belleza. Ante la vista de propios y extraños entra al elevador que la llevara a su destino.

En la recepción de la presidencia de la Corporación Fujino se encuentra una señorita de unos 23 años de edad, usa anteojos y tiene pecas en su rostro, está ocupada con sus labores cuando escucha la campañilla que anuncia que alguien ha subido por el ascensor, ella alza su vista de la computadora y se sonroja al ver salir la bella silueta de la señorita Fujino. Irina inmediatamente se pone de pie y hace una reverencia. Al igual que otros empleados que ahí se encuentran.

-Buenos días… Fujino san.

-Buen día….

La señorita Fujino pasa de largo, no espera que la anuncie. La rubia es consciente de lo que genera en las personas no ignora la atracción que ejerce en los demás. En su rostro se forma una arrogante sonrisa y a paso calmo se dirige a la oficina de su querido tío, sabiendo que es observada contonea sus caderas un poco más.

Desde que comenzó a trabajar en la empresa ella solo ha ido en dos ocasiones al despacho de su tío, la primera fue cuando recién ingreso a la empresa de eso ya hace dos años, la segunda fue para recibir a su tía y a su prima, cuando esta ultima regreso de estudiar del extranjero.

Camina hasta una gran puerta de madera, elegantemente adornada con el escudo de la familia Fujino, da dos golpes sobre la madera, la puerta se abre por la mitad y ella ingresa a la oficina.

-Buenos días tío. –Hace una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenos días hija, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Muy bien tío… ¿y tú?

-Muy bien hija, gracias, ven siéntate ¿gustas agua, un café?

-Un café está bien.

-Bueno…

El señor Fujino mando llamar a la secretaria para que les llevara café. En lo que se los llevaba conversaron sobre la empresa, en como poco a poco se iba recuperando. Irina llego con las tazas de café y sale del despacho.

-Tío…lo noto… alegre… ¿Qué sucede?

-Siempre tan directa hija.

-Aprendí del mejor.

Ambos sonrieron, el señor Fujino se llevo la taza a sus labios y lentamente bebió de su contenido, al hacerlo miraba a su sobrina. Ella por su parte solo lo miraba, para que la mandara llamar tenía que ser un tema muy importante. Pacientemente espero a que él hablara.

-Tú y tu hermana han sido para mí dos hijas más, a ti te vi crecer y convertirte en la mujer hecha y derecha que tengo enfrente… se que después de la muerte de tu padre las cosas no fueron sencillas para ustedes, pero sé que no me equivoque, que las decisiones que tu madre y yo tomamos han sido las mejores para todos.

-…

-Sí, estoy contento, la empresa va viento en popa, poco a poco vamos saliendo adelante, se que en poco tiempo recuperaremos el estatus que teníamos…

-Vamos bien tío, pero aun nos queda bastante por recorrer. Admiro su optimismo, yo calculo que en unos cinco años puede ser…

-Sera antes hija… tu madre me hablo hoy y me ha dado la mejor de las noticias… ¿Tu madre a hablado contigo sobre tu hermana?

-¿De mi hermana? No tío, me ha hablado de mi tía, de Alisa… pero de ella no ¿Qué le paso?

-No tiene nada hija, perdóname por preocuparte…

-Descuide…

-Soy un tonto… ustedes estaban muy pequeñas por eso no lo recuerdas.

-¿Recordar que tío?

-El por qué tú hermana esta en el convento y tú aquí con nosotros.

-La verdad es que no lo se... no he visto a mi hermana desde… desde que murió papa, al mes mi madre me mando contigo y tía Leticia… desde entonces no sé nada de ella solo que está recluida en Garderobe. Tiene la vocación muy arraigada ¿ya se va a ordenar?

-Que va... –Comento su tío.

-…Se va a casar. –Dijo su tía. Quien va entrando al despacho.

Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Con quién? No, no es posible que la mojigata de su hermana se vaya a casar, imposible. Ella espera unos segundos y se levanta. Gira su cuerpo para quedar frente a sus tíos.

\- Tía…

-¿Esas son maneras de saludar a tu tía? Ven acá hija, dame un abrazo, tenía tanto sin verte. Pero mira nada más que preciosa estas...

….

…

..

.

-Maldita sea.

La joven Fujino ha perdido su tranquilidad después de las palabras de su tía no se volvió a tocar el tema del matrimonio de su hermana pero ella recordó lo que su madre le dijo la última vez que se reunieron y a ella solo le quedo sumar dos más dos para darse cuenta de que el tiempo ha llegado. Pensó que su hermana desistiría de casarse con Reito estando tantos años en el internado Garderobe, un convento que ofrece estudio desde preescolar hasta universidad a jovencitas acaudaladas. Su plan se iba al traste, no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas? ¿Deberías de hacerlo pero por otra cosa?

A ella se acerca un moreno, con una cicatriz que pasa sobre su ojo derecho y llega a su mejilla, pegando su cuerpo al de ella y pasando sus brazos para abrazarla por la espalda, el sonríe de manera lujuriosa.

-No estoy para tus idioteces Takeda.

Ella quita sus brazos moviendo los propios y se aleja de él para sentarse en un sillón, con ambas manos tapa su rosto esta frustrada.

-¿Qué mosca te pico?

-Resulta que en unos meses la idiota de mi hermana se va a casar…

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿La monja? –El pregunta extrañado.

-¿A caso tengo otra hermana y no lo sabía? Si, estúpido, la monja se va a casar…

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? No puedo permitir que ella se case…

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Eres imbécil o te haces? –Ella levanta su rostro para verlo muy molesta.

-A ver, preciosura, cálmate y deja de insultarme, yo no tengo la culpa de que la monja de tu hermana se vaya a casar antes que tú, a ella ni la conozco.

-Takeda… necesito impedir esa boda a como dé lugar.

-¿Para qué? Deja que se case, total ¿a ti en que te afecta?

-Eso interfiere en nuestros planes, si ella se casa la empresa se salvara mas rápido.

-Pero eso nos conviene a todos…

-¿No lo entiendes? Yo…-Señalándose a ella misma- …tengo que salvar la empresa no esa…

-Acepta mi propuesta, tengo dinero de sobra para recuperar su fortuna familiar.

-Takeda, el dinero es de tu padre. Además tú y yo casados no serían algo bueno, nos la pasamos peleando.

-Pero en la cama nos entendemos y muy bien. ¿O no? Se tus secretos y tu sabes los míos…

-Secretos… eh…

-Sí, sabes de mis negocios, de mis pasatiempos y yo sé de los tuyos…

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Creías que no se de tu aventura con la marginal de Kuga?

-Otra…

-¿Otra qué?

-Otra imbécil que me propone cosas…

-…

-Me propuso matrimonio.

-Jajajajajajajajaja no si que la traes de un ala… jajajajajajaja esa estúpida, para que veas ella sí que es idiota total… jajajaja ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Claro mi amor? –tratando de imitarla.

-Tonto… jajajajaja sí, le dije que si…

-Wow, eso no me lo esperaba jajajajajaja

\- jajajajaja pero con una condición, que tiene que hacer una gran fortuna para poder pedir mi mano.

-¿Y acepto?

-Si…

-Jajajajajaja…

-Takeda necesito tu ayuda…

-Lo que ordenes lindura… tú dime sapo y yo brinco.

-Quiero que me ayudes a impedir un matrimonio y deshacerme de Kuga

-Claro, Kuga es fácil, se a donde irá por el dinero. ¿Quieres que la desaparezca temporalmente o para siempre?

-No quiero matarla solo… alejarla de aquí, no quiero que interfiera en mis planes, en nuestros planes, si mi tío se entera perdería todo Takeda.

-Tu y tus dramas… bueno la tarada de Kuga es fácil, lo que no se es como impedir un matrimonio y menos entre dos personas que no conozco… ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-El afortunado… es un Kanzaki, Reito Kanzaki.

-Jjajajajajaja

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Jajajajaja ¿En serio es Reito Kanzaki?

-Si…

-Es que… jajajajaja lo conozco…

-¿Qué?

-Es mi amigo desde la infancia…

-Ha… jajajaja

-¿Ves lo absurdo de las cosas? Jjajajaja, la tenemos fácil

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Según tengo entendido Reito no sabe nada del matrimonio.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, hablo con el casi cada semana, de casarse no dice nada, soy su amigo si se fuera a casar me lo habría dicho y mas porque mañana llega a Tokio.

-Mi hermana si lo sabe, ella toda su vida se ha preparado para este momento.

-Tu familia es rara…

-Son una bola de imbéciles… -Sonríe de forma burlona, a su cabeza a llegado una idea.

-¿Es guapo?

-Yo que se… a mí me gustan las mujeres…

-Ah idiota, no por eso… ¿Cómo es?

-Pues… buen tipo. Mira…-Takeda saca su celular y busca en sus contactos. –Es el… Kanzaki Reito…-Lo observa, es bien parecido, guapo, parece modelo.

-Lo conquistare. –De pronto dice. –Y tú me vas a ayudar

-Lo que ordene mi lady… -Sigue observando la foto, está dispuesta a quitarle a su hermana a Reito.

-¿Y qué tal es?

-¿Quién?

-Natsuki en la cama…

-Cállate… porque me regreso…

-Jjajajaja, ¿tan buena es…?

-Sí, lo es pero su melosidad es asfixiante… ese es su defecto, se enamoro, pero si no tiene dinero no es valiosa para mi, así que lastima, tal vez después cuando sea la dueña y señora de la fortuna Kanzaki la busque, cumple y muy… bien…

-¿Mejor que yo?

-¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?

….

…

..

.

-¿Me vas a dejar correr?

Una joven de cabello oscuro con unos hermosos ojos jade se acerca a un hombre que parece hippie con su gorro, su barba y una pequeña coleta en la nuca. Él la mira, no es de extrañar que la chica quiera participar, en anteriores ocasiones lo ha hecho y ha ganado pero en la carrera de esta noche es muy peligroso para ella participar.

-¿Tu vas a correr?

Yamada trata de evitar a toda costa que participe. Si ella llegara a ganar, los Masashi la matarían, ellos no pierden ante nadie y menos ante una mujer

-Viejo ¿Con quién crees que estas tratando?

-Kuga… no, esta noche no. Mañana hay una buena…

-La de hoy es la buena Yamada, déjame correr, por favor.

-Niña… ¿entiendes que puedes morir?

-Oh vamos ese tipo es pan comido para mi…

-Hasta el momento nadie le ha ganado.

-Yamada necesito el dinero, además tengo mi parte de la apuesta.

-En ese caso…

El viejo Yamada sonríe. La chica de ojos jade también sonríe y de su chaqueta saca una paca de billetes, la cual le entrega.

-Suerte Kuga

-Es mi segundo nombre Yamada…

La chica de ojos jade se aleja para preparar su motocicleta para la carrera que se avecina, el viejo Yamada sonríe al verla y susurra un cuídate pequeña, que la pelinegra no es capaz ya de escuchar.

Natsuki solo tiene una cosa en mente y es ganar, ganar esa carrera a como dé lugar, sabe que su rival no es nada fácil ya ha derrotado a varios corredores callejeros y ella no quiere ser una más, necesita el dinero para emprender un viaje a tierras lejanas donde ha escuchado que las personas se vuelven ricas, millonarias. Ella necesita volverse millonaria, tener dinero para poder casarse con la mujer que ama.

Mientras revisa su motocicleta recuerda el motivo para estar en esa carrera hoy. Sabe que es peligroso pero es la única manera que tiene de conseguir el dinero suficiente para irse lejos. Su subconsciente le dice que no, que puede volver a la tierra que la vio nacer y reclamar lo que es suyo, su herencia pero no quiere volver a esa tierra que la vio nacer, decidió nunca jamás volver y hasta el momento ha mantenido su palabra.

-¿Vas a correr? -Una chica de grandes atributos se acerca a Natsuki

-Así es...

-Nat no lo hagas… ese tal Masashi no me da confianza.

-A mi tampoco, pero le ganare, por ella lo hare… -Con una sonrisa tonta la ojijade responde, mientras sigue revisando su moto.

-Si ella en verdad te ama lo hará tengas dinero o no…

Para Mai no es un secreto que Natsuki tiene un amorío con una mujer acaudalada, desde que se conocieron Natsuki se enamoró perdidamente de esa muchacha frívola, arrogante. Es como si Natsuki estuviera hechizada bajo su belleza, Mai no lo niega, la muchacha es linda pero su carácter es horrible.

-Mai… -Natsuki lo dice en tono de advertencia no es la primera vez que discuten por ella…

-¿Qué?

-Le propuse matrimonio…

-¿ESTAS LOCA?

-Si… -Natsuki sonríe de forma enamorada- …loca por ella.

-Natsuki pero…

-Dijo que si…Mai me dijo que sí, que si se casara conmigo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? Yo… -Natsuki continua limpiando ahora su moto, Mai mira el brillo en su mirada y suspira, tal vez juzgo mal a la muchacha… Fujino parece que se llama. Mai observa a su amiga, tan concentrada, tan enamorada.

-Prometió esperarme…

-¿Qué? Me he perdido ¿De qué hablas Natsuki…?

-Me iré lejos a buscar fortuna. Fue su condición para casarse conmigo y la entiendo mi sueldo como mecánica no será suficiente para vivir.

\- ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

-Mai…

-Esa tipa tiene un buen trabajo, no tienes que irte a la aventura para que se case contigo, ¿no lo entiendes? Solo está jugando contigo.

-Mai… te equivocas… ella se merece lo mejor y yo no se lo puedo dar ahora, por eso me va a esperar.

-¿Eres estúpida?

-MAI…

-Natsuki… por favor…

-Fue mi decisión, te pido que me apoyes en…

-No… en esto no. Vas a participar en una carrera contra el peor tipo de la ciudad y te quieres ir a quien sabe donde para buscar fortuna. No me pidas que sea participe de tu suicidio, ella no lo vale.

-…

-¿Qué no lo ves? Ella solo te quiere para pasar el rato cuando se aburra te votara.

-No Mai, ella me ama, me lo ha demostrado, me dio su primera vez…

-Porque no se encontró a alguien que le hiciera el favor…

-Mai me estas ofendiendo…

-Mira Nat, te quiero mucho pero no me…

Mai miro el semblante de su amiga, no quería pelear con ella, lo menos que Natsuki necesita es una pelea sin sentido, decide cambiar sus palabras, conoce a la ojiverde desde su infancia, sabe que las palabras tienen un efecto muy profundo en ella aunque aparente ser la más ruda y fuerte de las mujeres.

-Lo siento sí, me exalte… es que me dio nervio el saber que correrás. Te quiero y te apoyare, sabes que siempre lo hare… solo no me pidas que no te lleve la contraria… ya estas grande y sabes lo que haces, no soy quién para decirte que hacer y que no…

-Gracias Mai…

La ojilila se acerco a Natsuki y la abrazo, era lo que la ojiverde necesitaba, sentirse apoyada por su amiga, casi hermana.

-Ella se merece lo mejor, está acostumbrada a otra vida, que seamos sinceras si sigo aquí… corriendo, arriesgando mi vida no lo hare… Se merece todo y tengo que conseguirlo, volverme rica para poder ofrecerle una buena vida, esto no me lo pidió ella, bueno si… pero es mi decisión luchar por lo que quiero, y la quiero a ella.

-No tienes remedio…

-No lo tengo…

-Te veo en la meta…

-Ahí nos vemos Mai.

….

…

..

.

Desde que tuvo uso de razón supo que su vida ya estaba escrita, su madre junto con sus tíos habían decidido que se casaría con el hijo de un gran amigo de la familia. Desde que murió su padre ella fue recluida en el convento Garderobe, en donde desde pequeña se le inculco una estricta educación para ser la esposa perfecta. Cuando cumplió los ocho años se dio cuenta de que debería ser una esposa ejemplar para un Kanzaki, aprender a cocinar, a ordenar la casa, bordar y un sinfín de labores de ama de casa. Además de estudiar una carrera. Ella estaba contenta, conforme con la decisión de su madre, quien no tuvo más remedio que él separarse de sus hijas y se vio en la necesidad de trabajar algo que nunca había hecho pues su padre había muerto y solo había dejado grandes deudas. Entre su madre y sus tios decidieron que su educación estuviera a cargo de la persona mejor calificada, María Graceburt.

Ella ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida en el convento, ha convivido con infinidad de jovencitas e hizo dos grandes amigas, Haruka y Yukino, ellas saben su situación, el futuro que le espera. Ninguna de las tres está en ese lugar para convertirse en monja, están ahí por la educación porque a pesar de ser un convento su nivel académico es excelente.

-Yukino, ¿Por qué corres?

-Fujino-san…

-¿Qué sucede Yukino?

-Es Haruka, está en la enfermería.

-Vamos… ¿Qué le paso?

-No se… Margarite-san me dijo que estaba ahí…

Ambas jovencitas caminaron de prisa, no corrieron pues las reglas del convento son estrictas y llegaron a la enfermería. Al entrar al pequeño cuarto que sirve como enfermería vieron una de las enfermeras y a la doctora responsable quienes tenían gran preocupación en sus rostros.

-Buenos días. –Shizuru fue quien hablo.

-Buenos días Fujino-san…

\- Youko-San… ¿Qué tiene Suzushiro-san?

-No lo sé chicas, parece ser una fuerte infección, pues está ardiendo en calentura. Necesitamos hacerle más estudios la llevaremos a un hospital, aquí no puedo hacer nada más.

-Yo voy con usted.

-Yukino. –Youko la mira asombrada, no puede entender el porqué esa muchacha tan tímida le pida ir con ellas. Sabe que son muy cercanas Haruka y ella. –Lo siento pero no puedes hacer eso… hablaremos con su familia para que la acompañen.

-No están en Japón, sus padres viven en Alemania, además no creo que quieran venir… doctora, por favor… soy… somos lo mas cercano a una familia para Haruka-chan… se lo suplico.

-Yukino, me encantaría, créeme, pero no puedo hacer eso… no lo permitirá la hermana superiora…

-Youko por favor, ayúdame, tengo que ir con Haruka, no la quiero dejar sola…

Shizuru vio la preocupación en el rostro de su amiga, ella entiende el sentir de Yukino, ella es la única que sabe del amorío que ambas tienen, aunque ninguna de las dos se lo ha dicho ella logro descubrirlo sin querer. Al principio se asusto, ha ellas se les ha inculcado que el amor solo se puede dar entre un hombre y una mujer, no entre dos personas del mismo sexo. No le ha dicho nada a nadie sobre sus compañeras, antes no concebía la idea que entre dos mujeres existiera amor pero al ver la preocupación de su amiga y de los balbuceos que Haruka esta diciendo comprende que es real lo que ambas sientes. Ella espera sentir lo mismo por su futuro esposo, a quien no ve desde hace muchos años. Decide tratar de abogar por su amiga, pero la doctora esta renuente, no acepta el que Yukino vaya.

-En ese caso, déjeme hablar con la hermana superiora para que me de permiso a mí de ir con ustedes.

-Shizuru… gracias. –Yukino abraza a su amiga y comienza a llorar. La ojirubí la consuela, trata de reconfortarla. Pasan algunos minutos, Yukino logra controlarse y Shizuru aprovecha para ir a hablar con Miss María, la hermana superiora, deja a Yukino con Haruka en la enfermería. Al cabo de 10 minutos regresa y le entrega una hoja doblada por la mitad a la doctora Youko, quien lo recibe, lo abre y lee su contenido.

-De acuerdo… empaca algo de ropa, la ambulancia llega en 15 minutos. Te espero aquí en 10.

-Gracias Youko-San.

Youko se aleja para hacer los últimos preparativos para trasladar a Haruka, por su parte Shizuru observa a Haruka quien parece está dormida y a una muy preocupada Yukino, quien no suelta la mano de la rubia y la besa con desesperación. Sonríe al ver esa escena, sabe que ambas se quieren, se atreve a decir que incluso se aman, y ella piensa en su situación, en si ella ama a Reíto, le tiene cariño, afecto que su madre y su tía se han encargado de inculcarle por medio de fotos, de cartas, durante sus visitas le cuentan muchas cosas de su prometido, ella tiene curiosidad pero ahora se pregunta si será más que cariño, más que afecto, A él no lo ha visto desde que eran niños, en 12 años ambos han cambiado mucho. Ella recuerda cuando él le prometió que se casarían, que el crecería y trabajaría como su papá y se casaría con ella. Suspira, ahora tiene que concentrarse en ayudar a Youko con el traslado de Haruka.

….

…

..

.

-Por favor Shizuru-san, mantenme informada de la salud de Haruka…

-Claro que si Yukino, te mantendré informada.

-Es hora de irnos, vamos Shizuru tu irás conmigo en la ambulancia.

-Sí. -Ambas subieron a la ambulancia, acompañando a Haruka. Por el camino la situación no mejoro, Haruka seguía dormida y con una fuerte fiebre.

….

…

..

.

-Gano… ¡Natsuki gano! –Una eufórica Mai gritaba y brincaba de la emoción.

-Lo vi Mai… es asombrosa… -Una joven pelinegra le decía sonriendo, le sorprendía el que Natsuki ganara y mas por el competidor que no era otro más que Masashi Takeda

-Vamos Mikoto… hay que festejar… vamos por Nat.

-Sí, vamos…

Ambas salieron corriendo para encontrarse con Natsuki quien aun no se bajaba de la moto, ambas llegaron donde se encontraba, Nat se quito el casco y Mai se acerco para abrazarla.

-Ganaste Natsuki… estas… más loca que una cabra… pero ganaste…

-Gracias Mai…

-Felicidades Kuga… aquí tienes… el premio, además te tocara un porcentaje de las apuestas, la mayoría aposto contra ti… a más de uno les cerraste la boca… felicidades niña. –Yamada se acerco a ellas, y le entrego una bolsa con el dinero a Natsuki, quien disimuladamente se lo entrego a Mikoto y a Mai, ella no confía en Takeda, sabe que puede hacer algo en su contra para quitarle el dinero y no piensa arriesgarse.

-Gracias Yamada…

-Disfruta tu triunfo Kuga… esta noche la casa invita… para ustedes tres solamente… nos vemos

-Hasta luego Yamada.

-Vamos Nat, esto merece un buen plato de rameen…

-Si… muero de hambre…

-Tú siempre tienes hambre…

-Mira quien lo dice Mikoto…

-Jajajaja

-Ahorita las alcanzo, iré a guardar mi moto…

-Nos vemos en el restaurante, no tardes mucho Nat…

-No lo hare Mai

Mai y Mikoto se alejaron caminando, por su parte Natsuki se fue en su moto, iba conduciendo cuando se dio cuenta que la estaban siguiendo, acelero un poco mas y noto como el auto también aumentaba velocidad, estaba a punto de perderlo cuando por enfrente salieron dos motocicletas y otro auto que hicieron que su vehículo derrapara, ella alcanzo a frenar pero perdió el equilibro y salió por el piso terminando a varios metros de su motocicleta, se puso de pie y vio como de los autos salían varios hombres, los reconoció como gente de Takeda. De pronto se vio rodeada por 8 tipos quienes se burlaban de ella, tenían indicaciones de hacerla sufrir lo mas que pudieran sin matarla, después la embarcarían con rumbo desconocido.

Se fueron acercando de forma arrogante, ella dio pelea pero eran muchos, de pronto comenzó a sentir los golpes en su cuerpo, en su rostro, trato de defenderse, comenzó a lanzar golpes, era fuerte pero la superaban en número. Cayo al piso, sentía un liquido caliente bajar por su frente, se toco y vio que era sangre.

-Maldita sea…

Ellos comenzaron a patearla, todos a la vez y solo se detuvieron cuando escucharon el llanto de una patrulla, ellos rápidamente subieron a sus vehículos y salieron rápido de ahí, a los segundos aparecieron varias patrullas que vieron un cuerpo tirado en la calle.

-Solicito una ambulancia de emergencia en la calle…

….

…

..

.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Está estable… le sacaron sangre para hacerle unos estudios, esperemos que todo salga bien.

Shizuru se encontraba conversando con Yukino cuando vio que por el llevaban a una persona de emergencia, estaba bañada en sangre, vio con horror como era atendida por los médicos. Acción que hizo que se quedara callada. Yukino le hablo pero ella solo se disculpo y colgó. Youko que iba saliendo del cuarto de Haruka se acerco a una enfermera que acompañaba a la persona ensangrentada, Shizuru también lo hizo pues la doctora le había preguntado por dicha persona.

-Parece ser que fue una pelea callejera, la persona que llamo dijo que eran como ocho personas contra ella, la dejaron mal.

-Es una mujer…

-Si… bueno con permiso

-Sí, vaya…


	2. Chapter 2

-Mikoto… tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Tranquila Mai.

-Es que lo siento aquí. –Mai tocaba sobre su pecho a la altura de donde ella suponía se ubica su corazón. Mikoto sin querer volteo a verla, al darse cuenta de a donde apuntaba Mai un sonrojo cubrió su rostro. Inmediatamente giro su rostro, trato de serenarse, de controlar sus hormonas sin embargo Mai no ayudaba.

-Mikoto ¿si algo le paso? Ya se tardo mucho, vamos a buscarla.

-Si… vamos…

….

…

..

.

Youko se encontraba revisando los signos de Haruka, habían logrado controlarle la fiebre pero aun era muy pronto para cantar victoria. Sentada en una camilla junto a la de la rubia se encontraba Shizuru, a quien se le había permitido estar con su amiga. De pronto tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante. –Youko fue quien dio permiso.

-Doctora, necesito de su ayuda.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar Doctora Akane?

-Es con la paciente que recién ingreso a urgencia. La situación es más complicada de lo que parecía.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Youko miro a Shizuru, la de ojos color sangre asintió, entendiendo que quería que cuidara a su compañera mientras ella ayudaba a la otra paciente. Youko salió junto con Akane y a urgencias se encaminaron. Por su parte Shizuru recordó la escena, demasiada sangre y la muchacha inconsciente. No supo porque pero cada vez que trataba de concentrarse en la lectura de un libro que trajo con ella, no podía, a su mente venia la imagen de la chica, sentía algo en su corazón, se sentía intranquila. Ella en toda su vida no había visto tal cantidad de sangre, comprendía que el mundo era un lugar peligroso y que tal parece ella ha estado toda su vida viviendo en una burbuja.

Al no poder leer se puso de pie, observo a su amiga, pensó en ella y Yukino, en la relación clandestina, prohibida e inmoral que tenían, ella sin quererlo fue testigo de un beso que se dieron, fue cuando descubrió que había algo más que amistad entre ellas. Tal vez también Haruka y Yukino vivían en una burbuja y cuando se reventara sufrirían mucho. Suspiro, para que preocupar por algo que aun no sucede. Camino hacia una pequeña ventana que adornaba el cuarto y observo la ciudad, hace años que no salía del convento, ni siquiera en vacaciones, desde que ingreso a Garderobe solo una vez salió, tendría unos 10 años y hasta ahora, quien diría que la rebelde de Haruka seria la responsable, sonrió viendo la ciudad.

-Yukino…

Escucho balbucear a Haruka el nombre de su amada. Se acerco a su amiga, toco su frente aun tenia temperatura. Al lado de la camilla estaba un jarro con agua y unas toallas que Youko llevo para aplicarlas a la rubia, no solo medicina sino también lo tradicional. Shizuru empapo una toalla, la exprimió un poco y la coloco en la frente de Haruka. Y así estuvo bastante tiempo, no se dio cuenta de cuánto hasta que Youko entro al cuarto junto con la doctora Akane.

-Hola Shizuru ¿Cómo sigue Haruka?

-Un poco mejor, la fiebre baja muy despacio.

-Es un comienzo. Shizuru te presento a la doctora Akane. Akane ella es Shizuru.

-Mucho gusto. –Ambas contestaron al unisonó, pero mientras Akane extendió su mano, Shizuru hizo una reverencia.

-Una educación muy… particular.

-Disculpe, la falta de costumbre. –Shizuru extendió su mano para saludar a la doctora.

-Ella es de quien te comente que me ayuda en el convento, sabe de primeros auxilios y algunas cosas más.

-Ahora nos serán de mucha ayuda tus conocimientos Shizuru.

-No entiendo.

-¿Puedes ayudarnos con la paciente?

-…

….

…

..

.

-Pero ¿Cómo que Natsuki no aparece? –Un desesperado Yamada tomaba a Mai de los hombros y la sacudía un poco.

-Así es Yamada, no quiero pensar nada malo pero lo más seguro es que el imbécil de Takeda le hizo algo por que le gano, es un traidor, miserable, mal perdedor…

-Mai tranquilízate, así no ayudaremos a Natsuki.

-Es que si algo le pasa no me lo perdonare Mikoto, nunca lo hare.

Mai comenzó a llorar, quería mucho a su amiga, eran como hermanas, se conocían desde hace muchos años, prácticamente crecieron juntas. La de ojos color lila no encontraba consuelo, su corazón le avisaba que algo no estaba bien con la de ojos color esmeralda. Mikoto la abrazo para tratar de calmarla.

….

…

..

.

-¿Qué quieren que haga con la paciente?

-Creemos que esta en alguna pandilla y lo más seguro es que vengan a liquidarla. No digo que lo sea pero a las pruebas me remito. Necesitamos que alguien ajeno al hospital la cuide, solo Youko y yo la atenderemos, pero ocupamos a alguien de nuestra entera confianza para estar monitoreando sus avances. Youko confía en ti y yo en ella.

-Quieren que yo lo haga

-Solo es el ir cada cierto tiempo, ver como esta, registrar sus signos. No tendrás que usar uniforme, ni de enfermera, ni el habito que traes puesto, puedes usar ropa normal.

-Mi atuendo está bien, creo que puedo pasar desapercibida y más si llevo mi rosario y la biblia.

-Muy lista la muchacha.

-Te lo dije Akane. –Youko sonrió y miro a Shizuru. -¿Aceptas?

….

…

..

.

Por la entrada del hospital corren tres personas: Yamada, Mikoto y Mai. Llegan a la recepción y preguntan por Natsuki Kuga. La recepcionista llama a la doctora Akane quien va a recibirlos. Les informa del estado de la paciente mientras caminan al cuarto donde la colocaron para su recuperación. Al entrar Mai abre los ojos como platos, ya que al lado de Natsuki esta ¿Viola? Inmediatamente algo se mueve en su interior, no sabe si es ¿remordimiento? O ¿alegría? Al comprobar que la susodicha si quiere a su amiga. Mai comienza a llorar de nuevo de ver a su amiga en cama, llena de golpes y con aparatos por todo su cuerpo, sin pensarlo mucho corre a abrazar a la persona que cree es la novia de Natsuki y piensa que también siente el mismo dolor que ella.

-Viola… estas aquí… perdóname por juzgarte tan mal… yo quiero mucho… a Natsuki… no sabes… lo importante que… es Natsuki... ella te ama… y ahora sé que… tu también…

Shizuru se queda estática, no responde al abrazo ni a las palabras de esa desconocida, no puede procesar nada ya que lo único que está en su mente es el nombre de su hermana, Viola. Pero ¿Qué ha dicho esa mujer? ¿Qué su hermana es amante de la mujer que yace en la cama? No, ¿Cómo es posible?

Akane se queda sorprendida al igual que Mikoto, el único que parece no darse cuenta es Yamada, que no entiende que pasa y solo ve a Natsuki, mentalmente se maldice por dejarla correr, el sabe que es por el mala sangre de Takeda el que Natsuki esté en esas condiciones.

-Mai…

-Lo se Mikoto… lo sé… el dolor me hace hablar…

-Mai… ella no…

-Lo sé… no… no se merecía mi trato… me ha demostrado que merece a Natsuki…

-Mai…

-Perdóname Viola por pensar que eras una arpía… y que solo jugabas con mi amiga… con esto me demuestras que soy una completa bruta… amas a Natsuki… realmente la amas…

-…

-Me alegra que estés aquí… pero también sé que ella participo en esa carrera por ti… ¿Por qué le pides que haga una fortuna para casarte con ella? No lo entiendo, me alegra que estés aquí pero también me enoja cuando sabes que es por tu causa… por tu culpa…

-Ara…

Por fin Shizuru ha dicho algo, ¿amar a Natsuki? Ese es el nombre de la paciente supone. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver su hermana en todo esto? ¿Su hermana sale con una mujer? ¿Sera otra persona con el mismo nombre? Para que hacerse la tonta, ellas se parecen mucho, claramente están hablando de su hermana. Hace años que no la ve, que no sabe nada de su vida, sin embargo no procesa lo que sucede, lo que esa mujer le dice. Esta acusando a su hermana de provocar la situación actual de esa mujer. De amarla pero de ser la culpable de que este en el hospital. De pronto se siente mareada. Mai lo nota y voltea a verla, la define mejor, la observa realmente, de lejos parecía Viola pero ahora ya de cerca y sin lagrimas de por medio ve que es alguien más, que si, no lo duda se parece a la novia de Natsuki pero no es.

….

…

..

.

-Discúlpeme Shizuru, no fue mi intención confundirla. De lejos se parece mucho a la… no sé cómo llamarla… perdóneme… esa Viola es una arpía de lo peor… perdóneme…

Mai no dejaba de pedir disculpas, llevaba alrededor de tres minutos disculpándose y haciendo reverencias, ah y maldiciendo, sutilmente a Viola, se parece mucho a Shizuru.

-No se preocupe Mai-san.

-Y tu Mikoto ¿Por qué no me detuviste?

-Mai…

-Me dejaste actuar como una idiota. –La de ojos color lila le decía a Mikoto pero se abraza a ella. Shizuru las dejo solas, camino hasta estar al lado del único varón del cuarto, quien permanecía aun cerca de la entrada.

-Yamada. –Él se presento.

-Shizuru. Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío jovencita.

Shizuru tenía muchas preguntas sobre Viola, no les había dicho su parentesco, de hecho no dijo nada quien intervino para que no siguiera el malentendido fue Akane, quien hizo que los ánimos se calmaran al poner orden pues se encuentran en un hospital. Akane hace algunos minutos se había retirado del cuarto, ella tenía pacientes que atender. Yamada le invito un café a Shizuru quien acepto para tomar algo de aire y dejar solas a las dos mujeres, la pelinegra y la que la confundió con su hermana con la paciente.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería del hospital, Shizuru no solo pidió café sino también un platillo. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de un ventanal, Shizuru observaba los arboles, el ir y venir de los autos a lo lejos.

-Es hermana de Viola. -El hombre no pregunto afirmo. Ella giro su rostro para verlo y le contesto afirmativamente con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Como lo sabe?

-Por su reacción señorita. Al escuchar de todo lo que su hermana es… acusada… usted se sintió mal, eso solo sucede cuando conocemos a la persona… o cuando es de nuestra sangre.

Shizuru bajo su mirada, agacho un poco la cabeza. Si, se sintió horrorizada por todo lo que se ha dicho de su hermana. No duda que sea ella, ellas se parecen, desde niñas las podían confundir con facilidad, no son gemelas simplemente se parecen mucho. A la mesa se acerco una persona quien llevo la comida para Shizru. Ella tomo el tnedor pero no podía comer, el escuchar sobre el comportamiento de su hermana le había quitado el apetito. Yamada por su parte solo tomaba lentamente su café, su mirada dirigió a un punto lejano a través de la ventana.

-¿Es verdad?

-¿Cómo? –Llamada volvió su mirada a Shizuru.

-Lo que me dijo Mai-San, de Viola ¿es verdad?

-…

….

…

..

.

-¿Qué hiciste idiota?

-¿Qué sucede amorcito?

Viola llegaba a la oficina de Takeda y pasaba sin esperar a que la anunciaran, cerró la puerta para que la inepta de la secretaria no los interrumpiera. Se ha enterado de lo que le hicieron a Natsuki, esta que echa chispas. Se va contra Takeda quien estaba sentado pero al verla entrar se pone de pie inmediatamente.

-Eres un imbécil, ¿Por qué le hiciste eso? Eres un cobarde, poco hombre, no tienes los suficientes para enfrentarla solo, tienes que mandar a tu bola de matones para que la lastimen. Te odio Takeda… esto me lo vas a pagar… te lo juro… poco hombre.

Seria porque Viola le falto al respeto y lo está insultando, o porque la rabia que tienen acumulada salió a flote al entender que Natsuki es demasiado impórtate para Viola que le dio una cachetada. Viola se sorprendió al principio pero a los pocos segundos se lleno de rabia, de ira y se la devolvió.

-En tu miserable vida vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima, ¿entendiste? Porque si lo haces será lo último que hagas.

-No me estés amenazando… no te conviene hacerme enojar lindura… por que con solo abrir la boca te vas al infierno…

-No me este amanzanando tu a mi… lo que hiciste no tienen nombre… y si hablas de irme al infierno tu me acompañaras… querido… -Viola dio la media vuelta, dispuesta a irse. Tenía que salir de ahí, buscar ayuda, apoyo, no quería que le hicieran eso a Natsuki. Se arrepentía, la quería.

-Viola ¿A dónde vas? –Takeda le grito, y camino para impedir que saliera de su oficina, la enseñaría a respetarlo

-A ver a Natsuki… -Esto solo hizo que Takeda se enojara más. La tomo de la muñeca para que lo volteara a ver.

-No… tu no va s a ningún lado… querías que la desapareciera… no te hagas…

-No quería que la lastimaras… que no entiendes… suéltame animal… -Viola lucho por soltarse del agarre de Takeda, mas este era mucho más fuerte.

-No… no me digas… que… -Takeda se sintió más herido.

-Que… me… sueltes… tarado… -Viola trato de zafarse, pero Takeda solo afianzo su agarre, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco más a su cuerpo, lucho por robarle un beso. Quería, no solo ocupar el lugar en el lecho de Viola, ocupar su corazón, la amaba, por eso le enervo el cómo su Viola defiende a Kuga. Con una mano la acerco más a él y con la otra la tomo de la nuca pero Viola no se dejo besar, lucho con todas sus fuerzas, Takeda presiono más y estaba por probar sus labios cuando sintió dolor y que algo bajaba por su labio inferior, sangre. Viola lo mordió. El se enojo mucho mas y le soltó un golpe que desestabilizo a Viola quien para no caer se agarro de lo que pudo, la pared.

-Quería hacerlo por las buenas… de una u otra forma serás mía… en cuerpo y alma… hare que olvides a la marginal esa… que ni te acuerdes de su nombre…

Takeda comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón, tomaría a Viola de forma brusca para que escarmentara, para que sintiera un poco del dolor que él siente, para castigarla por herir su orgullo, la tomaría a la fuerza pero con la esperanza de que Viola lo quiera, lo ame como, teme, ama a Kuga.

….

…

..

.

-Natsuki está enamorada, de su hermana. Pero ella es… ambiciosa y solo está con Natsuki por diversión. Es verdad lo que dijo Mai. Natsuki corrió para conseguir el dinero e irse no se a donde para hacer fortuna, juntar mucho dinero, regresar y pedir la mano de su hermana en matrimonio, ese es el plan de esa demente que esta…

De pronto Yamada guardo silencio, Shizuru que miraba su plato de comida sin probar alzo su vista y vio como el hombre comenzó a llorar, de forma silenciosa pero copiosa, gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Se veía que quería mucho a la enferma. No lograba entender la maldad de su hermana para solo jugar con alguien a quien se veía todos sus allegados querían.

* * *

 _Hola:_

 _Muchas gracias a todos por leer._

 _Espero les guste el nuevo capitulo._

 _Hasta pronto..._


End file.
